SasoDei in the style of modern Romeo and Juliet
by AkumaNoDanna
Summary: SasoDei. The moment their eyes meet, it becomes clear how much a single look can change a life. With the world against them, they're counting the hours they spend together, before it all comes crashing down. For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo. AU
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone._

_Okay, let me just start off by saying that I've been a fan of Romeo and Juliet since I was 9. The reason for it? The Estonian musical that came to theaters back then. Now there may be a shit ton of things that suck in Estonia, but this is one thing we do have - fucking awesome live actors who can also sing and would beat most of the most popular singers today in a heartbeat. _

_The musical was set in 21st century and GAWD, I still fangirl over it. Shit. It was awesome x3 I've it on DVD._

_ANYWHO, hence this story. I hope you likey x3 _

* * *

**SasoDei in the style of modern Romeo and Juliet**

* * *

_Two households, both alike in dignity,__  
__In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,__  
__From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,__  
__Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.__  
__From forth the fatal loins of these two foes__  
__A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;__  
__Whose misadventured piteous overthrows__  
__Do with their death bury their parents' strife.__  
__The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,__  
__And the continuance of their parents' rage,__  
__Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,__  
__Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;__  
__The which if you with patient ears attend,__  
__What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend. _

_-Shakespeare_

_Act One_

A solemn sigh, sounding both lonely and dismal, escaped Sasori's lips, echoing in his empty room. The sun had risen about two hours ago and he had closed the curtains to prevent any rays of light from entering his solitude. His room was dark and grim, poorly furnished just like the rest of the apartment. He had locked his door, just in case someone got the urge to check on him. He wasn't in the mood to see anyone.

While lying fully-clothed on his bed, one hand under his head in place of a pillow, he whipped out his stone-age Nokia, unlocking the keys. The phone was so old it even had the _snake _game on it, and that was saying something. Lazily flipping through the menu, knowing it held nothing of interest to him, he looked up a contact he really did not want to think about. Yet she was the only thing on his mind.

There must've been something to the way her name was spelled or the order of numbers in her phone number, because Sasori couldn't tear his eyes away from them. He hadn't gone outside during sunlight for days, knowing that every person he saw would've somehow reminded him of her. Oh why, _why _did she have to haunt him? Or, if that question was too difficult to be answered, _why _couldn't she be _his_?

He remembered all too clearly the shy smile the girl had flashed him a week ago when they'd seen each other in the park. Sasori had found it odd from the start that the girl had chosen the park as the place for them to meet, but had still decided to go. If it was her asking, how could he refuse?

However, he had started to regret that decision after the first sentence had spilled from her mouth. 'My parents insist on me focusing on my studies. I can't meet you anymore.' Her eyes had been full of regret and mouth twisted in a shy smile. But that wasn't the only thing that had been burnt into his memory. He remembered absolutely everything about her at that moment. The way her hair had been done, the clothes she had been dressed in, her s_cent _that had whooshed towards him, carried by the sudden gust of wind.

Oh, he couldn't think of anything he wouldn't have done to forget her and that moment. At the same time, there was nothing he wouldn't have given to be with her, to see her once more. _Love… why do you seek to destroy me? _Frustrated, Sasori tossed his phone onto the floor. It landed with a loud thud that startled him. Exhaling slowly to relax his body, he placed the hand that had been holding the device, on his stomach, closing his eyes.

A low click made his eyes fly open and he snapped his head towards the door. He was 100 percent sure he'd locked it. He frowned at the red-haired head that popped out, glancing around in the dim room. Having spotted Sasori, the figure pushed the door open enough for him to fit through and then closed it behind him.

"Yo, Sasori! Why the long face?" Nagato asked, casually slipping the picklock back into his pocket. He had a plate with what looked like chocolate-chip cookies in his hand and crossed the room, taking a seat on Sasori's bed, wasting no time making himself feel comfortable. "Your parents said you'd been locking yourself in here since Wednesday, not even coming out to eat. Without me, even these cookies would've gone to waste. You sure are lucky I came by, eh?"

Sasori glared at his friend, who was gobbling down the cookies he assumed his mother had made, leaving crumbs on the sheet. Sasori considered snapping at him for eating like a pig, but thought better of it. Instead, he flipped onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. Would Nagato get the hint to leave him alone?

Certainly not.

"Dude, I'm talking to you!" Nagato said, grabbing Sasori's shoulder and shaking it. "You've been ignoring everyone's calls for days. What's going on?"

An indistinct mumble that sounded something along the lines of 'go away' could be heard from the depth of the pillow and Nagato quirked an eyebrow at it. Knowing Sasori, this wasn't what he'd expected to find. To be honest, his odd behavior had caught him off guard.

He shook his shoulder a little more. "Dude, you're eighteen, yet you act like a ten-year old girl. Get yourself together, people are getting pissed."

"Let them" was certainly not the response Nagato had anticipated either, yet that was the one he got from the annoyed redhead. He was seriously tempted to use force to get his friend to face him. This wasn't normal by any standards!

Still, being foresightful, he decided against it and took his hand off Sasori's shoulder. He stood up, pacing around in the small room, pausing in front of the window to open the curtains. The midnight atmosphere turned into a bright morning in a second. The window was facing a gray and dusty street with graffiti on the buildings and trash lying on the ground. There were no trees or nothing even to remind a person that somewhere else, outside the radius of 3 kilometers, there still existed something green that could be called _nature._

Nagato wouldn't have blamed Sasori for wanting to hide from this sight, hadn't he known this wasn't what he was hiding from. He cracked the window open a notch, then took a seat on the edge of Sasori's desk. "So, tell me, what's got you down this time? It couldn't be a girl, now could it?"

Sasori didn't answer, but the atmosphere surrounding him seemed to have turned even gloomier. Nagato examined him, trying to decide whether it was only his imagination, or he'd actually hit dead on. Oh, God, how he wished he'd had a cigarette with him at the moment! This situation was seriously testing his patience and wrecking his nerves.

He scraped his hand roughly across his face, letting out a devastated sigh. What the hell was _wrong _with this guy?! "OK, let us assume it really was a girl. Who? What did she say?" No reply. Nagato frowned, then let his mouth curve upwards in a mischievous smirk. "'_Your dick is too small, I don't want it?'" _he mocked, imitating an annoyingly high-pitched girl's voice. He couldn't help but chuckle at his own joke afterwards.

Pulse throbbed at Sasori's temple and he turned to the side, throwing the first thing he got his hand on at the irritating redhead. It happened to be a book. Nagato caught it with ease, despite it being aimed nearly perfectly at his face. He flipped it over, glancing at the plain brown cover and then at Sasori. "A compilation of Shakespeare's plays? What's a chav like you doing with an old book like this? Hit your head against a kitchen counter and are now taking interest in medieval dramas?"

Left in an uncomfortable position where all his weight fell on the hand he was leaning on, Sasori stared at Nagato wordlessly, weighing up his options between smacking the other redhead or walking away. Generally peace-loving as a character, he chose the easy way out.

"If you're not leaving, then I am," he muttered, picking up the phone from the ground and standing up. He brushed against Nagato as he pushed his way through between him and the bed, making his way to the door in a hurried pace.

"No, wait, Sasori, man!" Nagato said, rushing over to the door and holding it closed, receiving a death glare from Sasori in return. Nagato tried to soften it with a friendly smile. "C'mon now, man, you know I didn't mean it. Just talk to me! What happened? You know you can always tell me!"

Sasori's expression hadn't changed as he stared at his friend, impatience stirring up anger inside. His hand still hadn't let go of the door handle.

Nagato took notice of this and sighed, pushing his back against the door and crossing his arms over his chest. "OK, so you don't want to talk about it, I get it. But it's only one girl, for pity's sake!" He looked Sasori in the eye sternly, before his expression turned playful again. "You don't happen to know the four main rules of a happy marriage, do you?"

Finally letting his hand slide off the handle, Sasori turned his head away, a sigh expressing impatience escaping his lips. "No," he said in a tone that suggested the other would get on and over with it as quickly as possible, "I don't."

Nagato moved his face closer to Sasori's, until there was a distance of mere inches between them. "Well, listen then!" he said. He drew back and pushed himself away from the door, starting pacing around in the room again. "Firstly," – he raised his index finger, his back on Sasori who wasn't looking at him – "You have to find a woman who likes to clean and cook. - Secondly!" – he raised his middle finger as well – "You have to find a woman who-" he interrupted himself with a cough. "Well, let's just be brutally honest here. You have to find a woman who likes to have sex and is good in bed."

Sasori rolled his eyes at that, but Nagato didn't see.

"_Thirdly_," – Nagato swirled around, taking a seat on the desk again - "You have to find a woman who's smoking rich. - And fourthly – and this rule is the most important one! – you have to make sure that those four women _never – ever - meet! _But life, on the other hand, will be full of women!" Nagato smacked the back of his one hand against his other hand's palm and smiled broadly.

When he turned to look back at the door, Sasori had already left.

Nagato sighed, shaking his head and muttering 'drama queen' under his breath, before rushing after him.

"Wait, Sasori!" he called, rushing down the hallway that led to the front door. "Don't be such a stuck-up ass- Oh, good morning Ms. Akasuna!" he greeted the woman standing in the doorway of the kitchen, a mug of hot steaming tea in her hands.

"Good morning, Nagato," she said in a pleasant voice. "I see you managed to get our lonely ghost out of his cave. Aren't you a helpful one!"

"My pleasure, ma'am," Nagato said, flashing her a broad smile before dashing after Sasori who had already left the apartment. He ran down the stairs to the first floor, almost getting hit by the massive door on his way out. He pushed it open, catching up with Sasori outside.

He slowed down next to him, falling into step with him as they trod down the empty alley, the only sound being their footsteps on the pavement. Deep inside Nagato wondered how long they were going to walk before one of them broke the silence. He didn't want to be the one to do it, but wasn't naïve enough to imagine Sasori doing it either. So the question could be paraphrased as 'how long would it be until Nagato would finally have had enough?'.

The even rhythm of the footsteps irked him as it was the only sound he could hear. Duh-duh, duh-duh, duh-duh. There were no birds or even wind that could've interrupted the silence. This place was as forsaken by nature as a place could be.

Where were they even going? Nagato looked around, scanning the area he knew it better than his ten fingers. They were on the road that led to… nowhere particular. It was just another one of those narrow hallways in the maze of this part of the city. The only ones who ever wandered here were the ones who lived here. No one else would have wanted to set their foot here, if they had a choice.

After a few minutes of silence, Nagato decided that he couldn't take it anymore. He turned his head towards Sasori, giving him an examining look. The other redhead was looking at the ground, hands in pockets. It was as though Nagato wasn't even there. Truth be told, that was probably exactly what Sasori wanted to make himself believe.

Nagato wouldn't let him accomplish that. "You need to snap out of it, man. What happened to you?"

Sasori looked up from the ground, frowning at the sky. His eyes seemed darker than usual and, if examining them carefully enough, one could see the sorrow that flashed briefly in them. But it was really brief and if you blinked even once, you were likely to miss it.

Nagato was about to open his mouth to say something else, but noticed then Sasori doing the same, and stopped, letting the other redhead say what he had to say. God knew Nagato was more than curious to hear it.

"Forget it, you wouldn't understand." Sasori looked back at the ground.

Nagato's ray of hope that he'd had for clearing this mystery up vanished, disappearing as Sasori stepped on it and squashed it mercilessly. He looked at him with solemn eyes, wishing the other would just get over himself already. But this wasn't what he was supposed to say to get that to happen.

Nagato whipped out his mobile, slightly more modern than Sasori's ancient stone, and searched for a particular text he'd received earlier that day. It had been sent by Itachi. Having found it, he stuck it in front of Sasori's face, making him come to a sudden stop.

"Here, read it," Nagato ordered, handing him the cell.

Sasori gave a suspicious look, as if the other male had just offered him a new brand of cigarettes. "What is it?" He batted the hand away without taking the phone, but Nagato was determined and kept sticking it out in front of him, until he finally gave in and took it.

"Just read it," Nagato answered Sasori's unvoiced question, expressed by a certain questioning look.

Sasori did. _Hej, _it read and Sasori was already sure of who had sent it. No one else started their messages like that. _ 9.30 pm a party at the new club Verona. Organized by Iwagas. Wanna crash it?_

Sasori read the text over only once and handed the phone back then. "No," he gave a terse response, starting walking again.

Nagato rolled his eyes. He'd seen this coming, but Sasori would have to do so much more than that pathetic 'no' to dismay him. He jogged a few paces to catch up.

"But I know someone who will be there that could help you get your mind off of things." Nagato used his sliest tone and observed Sasori's expressions carefully for a reaction. He couldn't fool him. This had caught the drama queen's attention. Nagato continued, "A lot more than _one, _even. A whole bunch. They wear make-up and one-leg pants that make it easy to access. All you have to do is say something sweet – I'll let you borrow my personal manual, if you wish, I haven't used it since nursery – and they'll do anything you want. For some cash I'll share my secrets for seducing more than one."

"Yeah, sure, I'll pay you. Right after French kissing your granny," Sasori snapped sarcastically. "I'm not coming."

Nagato looked triumphal. Before Sasori could understand what he was doing, he'd already dialed a number and had brought his phone up to the ear. The one being called picked up quickly. Nagato coughed, before making a face that warned everyone who knew him that he was about to imitate someone's voice.

This time, it was the voice of a five-year old.

"_Itaaaachi," _he whined, grinning like a maniac. "Sasori doesn't want to cooooome!"

There was a short silence for Sasori, who tried to ignore the other as much as possible and was glancing around for any backstreets he could escape to, and then Nagato put the phone on the loudspeaker.

"Sasori," Itachi said in a firm voice, while there could be heard two girls complaining in the background. Sasori recognized the voices of Tayuya and Konan. "Explain."

Sasori huffed, looking like he would've rather smashed the mobile than explained himself to anyone. Then he sighed. "Guys_, _you know _very well _that the Iwagas can't stand us, _especially _me."

Nagato rolled his eyes. "C'mon, the place will be crowded – no one will even recognize us in the dim lights of the club. Stop being such a killjoy and ruining everyone's-"

"IS THIS ABOUT SAKURA, SASORI?!" Konan's voice made both redheads jump. She'd either taken the mobile away from Itachi, or the girl merely had an extremely loud voice.

Nagato raised his eyebrows at Sasori – who tried to avoid his eyes - looking at him interested, as though to say 'Sakura? So, I was right?'. Konan never gave him a chance to voice those words.

"'CAUSE IF IT IS, MAN, YOU'RE A FUCKING PUSSY," Konan shouted, sounding more like Tayuya than her real self. When she continued, something or someone had made her control her voice. "I heard about it, I talked to Sakura. She said her parents won't let her socialize with people like us. Said they'd called us trash. Said we're low-class rats. ("Another family that can't fucking stand you, Sassy," Tayuya commented in the background.) My question is, why do you still bother thinking about her? That ship has sailed, get over it. Get over it, or you'll miss the next one as well."

Sasori thought about it. He wanted time – time _alone – _to take in what he'd just heard. But it didn't look like he'd be able to get that.

"We'll meet you at 9 behind the old kiosk. Be there, or we'll show up in your apartment, and I, for one, will be taking my baseball bat with me."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Happy birthday, Sassy!_

* * *

**Act two**

Sneaking past the Iwaga's armed guards wasn't something Sasori & Co. weren't familiar with. They had done it in the past many times, and only once had they gotten caught. That one time, though, had been burned both into their and the Iwaga's memories. One bodyguard and Itachi had ended up in the hospital.

This time around, though, they were smarter. Not more mature, but definitely smarter. For one, they knew not to even try to get in through the front door. No. They were able to smell the stench of Iwagas miles away, and guessed the bodyguards could do the same.

Somehow, there always seemed to be a hidden backdoor and a dark corridor behind a club that led straight to the party room. And Nagato would always find it, no exceptions. And he'd always have a picklock with him.

The inside of club Verona was just as posh as the outside. All the high-tech music systems, powerful projectors and massive crowd made it hard to believe that this was supposed to be one family's 'private' party, but Sasori and the others were way past the time they'd be surprised by things like that. These were the Iwagas they were talking about. As far as Sasori was concerned, they were so rich that even the heir's great-grandchildren wouldn't have to work.

Sasori hated snobs like them. Just because they had men with guns and bulletproof vests protecting them, they thought everyone else had to kiss the ground they walked on. And society accepted them, because money was everything... _No, _Sasori thought, _not everything. There're some things you can't get for money._

He looked around and saw that his friends had already disappeared into the crowd on the dance floor. For a moment he actually considered going back home. He'd never been big on dancing, unless it was with a person he liked. The disappointed and angry expressions of his friends when they found out he'd left after all flashed through his mind and he decided to bear with the noise of the club. Just this once.

Giving a definite no to dancing, he headed to the bar booth, ordering a drink. He kept his back on the dance floor, hoping to remain invisible. The beat of the song pounded through him and was giving him a headache. He was hoping to drown it all in alcohol.

"One martini, please," he said to the bartender as he took a seat. He buried his face in his palms, rubbing his eyes. It was a much more comfortable position than having his eyes open and being forced to take all the blinking bright lights in. He had had no intentions of raising his head before his drink was delivered, yet he couldn't help but to react when, by a miracle, he could hear someone plopping down next to him and telling the bartender in a rash tone, "I'll take the same."

Sasori raised his head to find a blond male, he guessed the gender from the voice, with long golden hair that reached the middle of his back, rubbing his temples in a way that made the redhead think he had a pretty good idea of how the blond was feeling.

He could see his mouth moving as he was muttering something inaudible to himself. From his expression Sasori assumed the blond was cursing.

The bartender arrived with two glasses of Martini and Sasori watched the other gulp down the whole drink in seconds. He slammed down the glass and crossed his arms on the table, saying something along the lines of, "This never helps." Sasori could only catch that due to the short break between songs.

"Two more Martinis, please," Sasori said to the bartender and pushed one glass in front of the blond when the drinks arrived.

The blond looked up confused first at the drink, then at Sasori.

Sasori gave him a half-smile. "You need to enlarge the amount, if you want it to have an actual effect."

The blond's eyes narrowed and he gave the redhead a suspicious look. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"I thought that's what you wanted," Sasori said. He raised an eyebrow. "Am I wrong?"

The blond shook his head. "I just wanted to forget about the whole evening, is all."

Sasori smiled again and gave the glass a slight push towards the blond. "Then drink."

Hesitating the blond picked up the glass and took a sip, looking Sasori in the eye. Sasori noticed that the other's eyes were a baby blue colour and went deep like an ocean. He could not help but keep his eyes locked on them.

The blond looked him in the eye, too. He took a few more sips until he finally gave in and emptied the whole glass completely. Sasori gave an approving look when the empty glass touched the table.

"Good boy," he said and sipped on his own drink.

The blond was frowning. He seemed to still be questioning whether the second glass had been a good idea when the redhead already pushed another glass in front of him.

The blond shook his head and pushed the glass back, "No. I've had enough."

Sasori gave him a playful look and kept pushing the glass back. "Come on, don't be a baby."

The blond was shaking his head and argued, "I'm not-"

Sasori didn't let him finish. "You wanted to forget, right?"

The blond nodded slowly. "Yes, but-"

"Then do it," Sasori persuaded. "This is your chance. You won't remember a thing."

When the blond still didn't move, Sasori raised his glass and raised an eyebrow. "I'll drink with you," he suggested.

The other looked him in the eye. It might have been something in the redhead's look, or maybe he'd just grown tired of arguing, but the blond finally raised his own glass also and clinked it against Sasori's.

Sasori gave a very content look. "Cheers," he said and brought the glass to his lips.

The two emptied the glasses quickly.

"I feel tipsy," the blond said and rested his head on the table.

Sasori chuckled. "Three Martinis can do that to you."

The blond turned his head to one side and gazed at the redhead. "Your lips look inviting from this perspective."

A seductive glint flashing in his eye, Sasori admitted, "Yours have since the moment I saw them." Because it was the truth. Even though he had no idea who the blond was, his presence alone had wiped out all thoughts of Sakura he had had when entering this place. All he could think about now was what he was seeing in front of him, the most perfect figure he'd ever come across.

The blond raised his head slowly, his eyes locked on the redhead's. Sasori took it as a clear sign and pulled the other into his arms. He kissed him on the mouth and was overjoyed to have the other respond so eagerly.

Their lips moved together in synchrony and slowly. Sasori could feel the other melting in his arms and had to admit to himself he felt similar. The kiss was nothing like he'd ever experienced before. For that one moment he didn't feel like he was on Earth anymore. He felt like in heaven, holding an angel in his arms. He didn't want to let go, didn't want to come back down.

Then the blond slowly parted his mouth, letting Sasori's tongue in. Sasori was about to go fully explore the place when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

Without a warning he was abruptly jerked back, having to let go of the blond, which nearly resulted in the latter losing balance and falling on the floor.

"What the hell?!" Sasori demanded, trying to bat the hand away, only to have his own arms twisted in a painful angle behind his back. Looking around he saw two security guys standing on either side of him.

Cursing, Sasori was struggling to get free, but his attempts went up in smoke. He was pulled away from the beautiful blond in rash movements and escorted through the crowd towards the back exit.

The door was opened and Sasori was literally thrown out on the street.

"Stay out, you trash!" one of the guards yelled before slamming the door closed.

More curse words escaped the redhead's mouth as he got up from the pavement and dusted his jeans and hands. He fished out his phone and unlocked the keys. There were 3 missed calls from Nagato. Starting walking towards their usual meeting spot behind the old kiosk he dialed his friend back. Only after dialing the number did he remember he was out of credit. With a simple "fuck" he shoved the phone back inside the pocket and continued his way towards the kiosk.

Fortunately there had been no need for a phone call as he found his friends there sitting on the dumpster and pacing around in circles as usual.

"Yo, Sasori!" Nagato called the second he saw him. "So they caught you, too. Damn" - he snapped his fingers with disappointment - "we were so close."

Konan chuckled, sitting on top of the dumpster. "Some closer than others," she said, winking at Sasori. Sasori didn't even look at her.

Konan looked like the usual punk girl her age. Short and spiky blue hair, ripped leggings with a mini skirt and combat boots. She had a leather jacket on and chains everywhere. Some dark makeup and piercings. She called it gothic style, her friends called it rebellion against overcontrolling parents.

"Nice chick to be sucking faces with," Konan said, running her tongue across her lips in a suggestive manner. "How far into her pants did you get before the bad guys threw you out?"

"Konan, shut the fuck up," Itachi snapped, then turned to Sasori with a face that demanded for an explanation. Since the redhead still continuously had his gaze fixed on the ground, Itachi was forced to speak up. "What's the deal with the blond, Sasori?"

Sasori looked up slowly, looking at his friend in confusion, as though the question had been too difficult for him to comprehend. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"The blond you were together with?" Itachi said, "what's the deal with him? You know him?"

Sasori shook his head in a slow motion, seeming to be in a daze. His eyes weren't fixed on anything in particular, just staring off into space. "No, just met him," he said. "But - it felt sort of different."

"Different?" Nagato decided to put in. "How?"

Sasori shrugged. "Like he wasn't human. Like he's from a completely different world, or maybe heaven."

Nagato's face of disbelief expressed clearly how nuts he thought his friend suddenly was. He walked closer. "Inhuman? Heaven?" He clamped his hand against Sasori's forehead, coming uncomfortably close to his face again. "Are you running a temperature, man?" he demanded.

Itachi snorted humorlessly. "There's no fucking fever. This idiot is in love."

"With another money hungry snob," Tayuya added.

This caught Sasori's attention. "What did you just say?" he asked the girl.

Tayuya gave him a scornful look. "You don't even know who he is, do you?"

"You made out with the Spoiled Prince himself!" Konan snickered.

"Who?" Nagato asked, clearly confused and not catching on. "Who's spoiled? Who are you talking about?"

Itachi sighed. "Sasori made out with Deidara Iwaga himself, the heir of the Iwagas."

Konan snickered, "Wait till papa Akasuna hears about this one! He'll lock you up himself."

"Shut the hell up, Konan!" Itachi snapped again. "Sasori - Sasori?! Where are you going?!" he shouted to his friend who had already turned on his heel and was walking away.

"I'm going back!"

Itachi groaned. "You're not going _back_, man."

Sasori kept going.

Nagato ran and caught up with him quickly, blocking his way and pushing him back. "Dude, are you completely out of your effing mind?! The guards'll kill you!"

Sasori shook his head and chuckled to himself, the chuckle growing louder, "I don't care, I don't care, I'm going!" He pushed past his friend and broke into a run.

Nagato looked after him, knowing he couldn't catch up anymore, even if he tried.

"See you in the morgue!" he yelled after his friend, but instead of a reply he only heard loud laughter up ahead until the other disappeared from sight.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
